The present invention relates generally to a connector for connecting an electronic component to a circuit board or for connecting two circuit boards with each other, and more particularly, to technology for reducing the height of a connector and one component to which it is connected.
Conventionally, a connector for connecting an electronic component disposed on a circuit board to a second circuit board, and for connecting two circuit boards facing each other, has been used. As an example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-310026 A1 discloses a connector for retaining a camera module and for connecting the image sensor of the camera module to a second circuit board. A plate-shaped base is provided in the bottom portion of the camera module, and the image sensor is disposed on the base. A conductor contacting the image sensor is formed on the bottom of the base. The connector has an open recess and terminals in its bottom portion. When the camera module is fitted in the connector from above, the bottom conductors of the base are brought into contact with the terminals of the connector.
Further, in this prior art connector, in order to prevent the camera module from becoming detached from the connector, an engagement portion is provided on an upper edge of the side wall portion of the connector which surrounds the camera module and hooks to the upper edge of the camera module. It is difficult to reduce this style of camera module connector which has a wall portion provided with the engagement portion for retaining the upper portion of an electronic device such as a camera module.
The bottom portion of this connector and the base of the camera module have a flat plate shape, and the terminals and the conductor are positioned between the bottom portion of the connector and the base of the camera module. Therefore, it is difficult to lower the position of the image sensor disposed on the base of the module. As a result, it is difficult to reduce the height of the entire apparatus including the circuit board and the camera module having the built-in sensor, as well as the overall device in which the camera module is accommodated.
The present invention is directed to a connector, particularly one for use with a camera module which overcomes the above-mentioned problem.